


Sick to the Bone

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Kind of fontcest, M/M, Papyrus suffers, Resets, Sans - Freeform, Sick Sans, Sickness, Tyke - Freeform, Tyke remembers resets, Undertale AU, Undertale Alternate Universe, sans has the flu, syke, tyke is an ass, tyke is trying, tyketale, tyketale au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sans has the flu and is in Tyke's care. To make sure he doesn't lose Sans to this flu. Tyke takes a run to the pharmacy. Everything would have been simple, if he didn't run into that nosy Skeleton Papyrus, causing Tyke's frustration to hit its peak.TykeTale is owned by me.





	Sick to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> TykeTale is a universe where Sans took a thieving orphan into his home. And their life's together.
> 
> Sans and papyrus no longer talk, due to a fight they had years ago. The fight could have been anything, but that's up to you.
> 
> TykeTale is owned by me.

" _Achoo_!!" Sans sneezed. Tyke winced as Sans went into a coughing fit afterwards. Sans had came down with the flu, and could barely leave his bed. Which wasn't new, but with the terrible symptoms of the flu. Tyke wouldn't have noticed if Sans didn't leave his room to use the bathroom a few days ago.

"Jeeze, I think I saw a little brain with that one." Tyke said as he handed Sans a tissue.

Sans snorted, which was not a good idea for it lead to more coughing, Tyke sighed as he stood up. "Are you sure you'll be okay while I run to the pharmacy?"

"Tyke, I am in my thirties. I'll b-" Sans sneezed. "Be fine." Tyke frowned at Sans. Maybe he should call Miss Toriel. She might be able to help Sans more than he could. Asgore knows Tyke was only good at causing trouble. However, she might bring... _Frisk_ with her.

Tyke looked at Sans. Sans eye lights were fuzzy, more dark circles were under his eyes. His bones didn't look at bright and shiny as usual. Or maybe he could ask her to get the medicine. He didn't like the thought of leaving Sansy alone. Especially with Frisk.

"I can call Miss Toriel to-" "Ty!" Sans flinched at the raised voice. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to worry." Sans reassured.

Tyke wanted to believe Sans. He really did. But after the last reset, it was hard not to imagine the worse. Tyke, absentmindedly, checked Sans for reassurance.

**Sans**

**LV: 1**  
**HP: 2**  
**AT: 1**  
**DF:1**

* **He hates to see you worry. He loves you** **very much**.

  
Tyke sighed as he wiped away 'the dust in his eye socket'. He really wanted Sansy to get better. However, he didn't trust Frisk, and Miss Toriel would bring Frisk. So that left one option. "Fuck, okay. I'll be back in five minutes."

Tyke leaned in and gave Sans a hesitant kiss on the forehead. A green flush spread across his cheeks as he stood up from he couch. "You better not fucking dust while I'm gone or I'll get Frisk to reset and I'll kick your lazy ass." Sans laughed at the threat.

"I don't doubt it." Sans said. Tyke turned away from Sans and grabbed his hoodie, slipping it on. As he reached the door, he heard Sans coughing. Sounding worse then before. Tyke hesitated to grab the dorm knob. Turning back to look at Sans. Sans's eyes were closed as he laid down. Tyke glared and turned back to the door, grabbing the knob harshly and leaving the house.

...

The pharmacy was cold, to cold half the time. Tyke stood in the flu medicine aisle. In honestly, he had no idea what to look for. He just knew Sans had the flu. Maybe he should have sent Toriel. "Fucking hell." There was some night time flu medicine. Day time medicine, medicine you are suppose to mix. How did you know which ones to mix to not make a poison? How was he suppose to get the right medicine and medicine combinations without accidently dusting Sansy? Tyke just grabbed some random ones, hoping the clerk could help him.  
  
As soon as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone, falling backwards and dropping the medicine in his hands. "Oh My! Tyke!? Is That You? I Am Really Sorry About That!" Tyke looked up to see that strange skeleton, The great Papyrus, standing over him. Oh greeeeeeat. Just what Tyke needed. Note the sarcasm.

"Hi Papyrus." Tyke said as he stood up. It wasn't that he hated the guy. It's just everytime he asked Sansy about Papyrus, Sans would clam up and change the subject. Or ask him to not mention ever again. So whatever this guy did to Sans, wasn't ok. It wouldn't be a problem if Papyrus didn't ask how Sans was every time they ran into eachother. Or what sans was doing, if sans had a new hobbie, if sans ever got his messages, if Sans told any new jokes, if Sans is as lazy as ever, and it just gets sadder.

"I'm fine. I should have been watching where I was going, but fucking hell, you are built like a wall." Papyrus's eye twitch at the fowl language. He didn't like curse words, especially coming from someone Tyke's age.

"Yes, The Great Papyrus, Makes Sure He Is In Greeeeeeeeat Shape, So His Bones Are Rather Stronger Than Most." Papyrus bragged. Tyke felt like if this was an anime, a stray drop of sweat would be falling down his face at the moment. "So... Um... How's Sans?" Papyrus asked. All of the sudden looking extremely nervous.

"Sansy is sick. I came to pick up some medicine for him." Tyke said as he walked around Papyrus. Before he could get completely around Papyrus, he felt Papryus grab his shoulders and turn him around.

"WHAT!??" It was in that moment, Tyke knew, he fucked up. "SANS IS SICK!? HAS HE BEEN TO A DOCTOR!? IS IT HIS DEPRESSION? IS HE FALLING DOWN IS-" Tyke felt annoyance fill up his soul. This complete stranger practically has the nerve to act like he cares. If he really cared, he would have found Sans and talked to him. He would have been there.

"Shut up!" Tyke growled. He yanked himself out of Papyrus's reach. Papyrus seemed to freeze in shock. "If you cared, you would have been there, instead of asking me! You don't need to act like you care! Sans doesn't need that! Cause I'm here! I'm his brother! Not you! So fuck off!" Tyke turned and marched off to the clerk. The clerk, who say the exchanged, hurried up and gave Tyke that right medicine. Tyke payed for it and left.

...

Papyrus stood there still frozen. He felt like an ice bucket has been dumped on him. Sans replaced him with someone else. Papyrus felt like his soul could shatter. This is what he deserved right? He started the fight with Sans, and didn't try to stop Sans from leaving. He always assumed Sans would come back. That they would pretend in never happened. Like they always did. But this time proved to be different every day. After finding out Sans had a 'little brother' named Tyke, he felt like he lost his last chance to have Sans forgive him. He was to scared of talking to Sans, having Sans hate him, that he didn't do a thing, and now it was to late.

Papyrus felt a sob wrench through his body, as he slid to the floor. Sitting there, with his head in his hands, as tears flowed down his cheeks.

...

Tyke entered the house and closing the door quietly. Leaning against it as he sighed, what a trip. Emotionally, you know, if Tyke cared about that shit. He knew he probably was out of line. But with all the stress of collage, work, and Sans being sick, he couldn't take Papyrus pretending like he cared. If Sansy saw how he acted... He would be disappointed. Damn it!

"Ty, is that you? Please be you and not a ghost. That last thing I need is Chara haunting me now." Came Sans weak voice. Tyke felt a smile form on his face. That bastard could even joke at a time like this.

"So you didn't dust? Damn, and here I was hoping to collect on the insurance." Tyke said as he entered the living room. Sans let out a soft laugh. A cough following after it.

"Jokes on you, I'm dirt broke. All you would get was a box full of puns." Tyke sat down next to sans and gave him some of the flu medicine, along with a cough drop.

"So you would give me a pox?" Tyke asked. Sans eyes twinkled at him. He swallows the medicine, wincing at the after taste. "Or would it be called a bun?" Sans shook his head as he coughed.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes. You got me interest in that box of puns."

Sans smiled weakly before sitting up on the couch. Tyke got up and grabbed the blanket that Sans refused to move from the floor. Tyke wrapped it around Sans. When Tyke sat down, Sans threw the other half of the blanket around him. Tyke smiled and reached over to the coffee table, picking up a book. The book was title 'The Adventures of Fluffy Bunny'. They sat there as Tyke read the childish book to Sans. Tyke never understood why Sans had such a love for this book. But Tyke never pushed for the answer. He just read it as Sans relaxed against him.

" _Achoo_!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! It sucks balls! But eh. Sans doesn't like to be reminded of what a failure of a brother he was to Papyrus, and doesn't want to relive the moments, cause it would only cause him more pain. So that's why he refuses to even talk about Papyrus. So tyke is left unaware, that Papyrus is Sans real younger brother.
> 
> Papyrus is to scared to talk to Sans. Afraid if he does, he would find out Sans now hates him, which isn't true.
> 
> Also Tyke is NOT a replacement. Sans could never replace Papyrus
> 
>  
> 
> *in this, tyke is nineteen, they are close to confessing their feelings for eachother.


End file.
